memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Requiem (NF novel)
| minino = 1 | date = 2376 | editor = | illustrator = | author = Peter David| printed = | omnibus = | published = September 2000 | format = Paperback | pages = 267 | publisher = Pocket Books | ISBN = ISBN 0671042386 | }} Introduction (blurb) When the U.S.S. Excalibur was suddenly and mercilessly destroyed, Starfleet lost one of its finest starships. But the crew members of the Excalibur lost their captain... and their home. Now, in mourning for their ship and Captain Mackenzie Calhoun, First officer Elizabeth Shelby and the rest of the crew await new assignments. For Lieutenant Soleta, that means a painful reunion with her Romulan father, while Zak Kebron and Mark McHenry are sent undercover to investigate a series of mysterious alien abductions an a low-tech world. Going their separate ways throughout the Alpha Quadrant, the Excalibur's survivors must face diverse challenges and dangers on their own. The ship is history, but the adventure continues... Summary References Characters :Adis • Adulux • Burgoyne 172 • Si Cwan • Kalinda • Zak Kebron • Krakis • Krave • Robin Lefler • Mark McHenry • Mekari • Nyx • Ookla • Q • Quiv • Rajari • Selar • Sharky • Elizabeth Shelby • Soleta • Splean • Volak • Holly Beth Williams • Xyon • Zanka Mackenzie Calhoun • Data • Hodgkiss • Janos • Edward Jellico • Jereme • James T. Kirk • Kat Mueller • Sientor Olivan • Jean-Luc Picard • Morgan Primus • Nechayev • William T. Riker • Spock • T'Pas • Valeris • Xyon Starships and vehicles :shuttle • • Locations :Catalina City • Liten • Noble House • Pulva • Rikolet • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • San Francisco • • • • Kondolf Academy • Plexus IV • Quiet Place • Risa • Sector 221-G • Vulcan Science Academy Races and cultures :Andorian • Brikar • Hermat • Human • Kotati • Litenite • Mook • Romulan • Tellarite • Thallonian • Vulcan Cardassian • Klingon • Tholian States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Federation Diplomatic Corps • House of Melkor Science and technology :alien • blaster • blood • byrillium • combadge • disruptor • egg • Hammons syndrome • minute • phaser • time • transporter • tricorder Ranks and titles :captain • first officer • Grand Nagus • lieutenant Other references :amulet • anvil • armor • cartoon • city • crypt • death • Dominion War • drawer • dust • fish • Furn • god • katra • metal • mind meld • Mra'he'nod • Pente • planet • plaque • platypus • plomeek soup • poker • pon farr • Romulan ale • scotch • souvenir • spaceport • synthehol • tomb • vrass • Vulcan nerve pinch • year Appendices Images requiem cover.jpg|Cover image. zakKebronRequiem.jpg|Zak Kebron. casket.jpg|Calhoun's casket. siCwan30294083.jpg shelbyRequiem.jpg Connections Timeline #2: Renaissance| prevpocket= | nextpocket = Renaissance }} External link * category:nF novels